


Mickey's First (Real Time) Part 2 (Ian's POV)

by 09cityskylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gay, Ian/Mickey, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09cityskylights/pseuds/09cityskylights
Summary: Now that we know a little more about Mickey, how did Ian feel about that first encounter?





	

Ian Gallagher’s first time with Mickey Milkovich was a very different experience from Mickey’s. Ian had always known he was gay, he had only ever felt real attraction towards men. He could look at a girl and see that she was beautiful, but there was nothing he ever wanted to do about it. Ian wasn’t a virgin, but he’d only had two partners and only one was ongoing. Kash and Ian’s relationship in hindsight had only really carried on as long as it did because both of them were still living in the closet and had a good opportunity for spending time with each other at work because it provided the perfect excuse. When Ian was with Kash, it was very enjoyable for him in one sense, but it always felt wrong in the other. He didn’t like thinking about Kash’s real life, or his kids. Kash was older than Ian too, but still lived in the closet, in fear, and Ian didn’t really like that because it impacted his family. They were never on the same ground about things. Still, Ian cared about Kash and it pissed him off royally to see Mickey Milkovich taking advantage of his soft nature. The same thing that aggravated Ian about Kash was what was allowing him to be robbed constantly. He finally made his mind up to take care of the problem himself after Kash showed up at work with a black eye and told Ian Mickey had stolen his gun too. 

Ian was no pussy, not one to back down from a true reason to fight. At home that night after his brothers had started snoring Ian made a plan, early the next morning he would get up and head over to the Milkovich’s…catch Mickey off guard. Ian also started to think about Mickey…not the type of person he would normally want to mess with. Not just because he was tough. Mickey always seemed like there was more going on under the surface when you really looked at him, when he didn’t know you were looking. His startling blue eyes would dart around while he was thinking, his dark black hair enhancing their hue. He was a tough kid, always had to be growing up in that shithole with his nightmare of a father. Everyone knew Terry Milkovich was a bully, and did next to nothing for his kids. Was worse than Ian’s own parents in some ways, they might take off and mostly ignore the kids but they rarely hit them, and never actually beat them. Ian remembered Mickey showing up with bruises, cuts and scrapes as soon as he first found out about him at school, and he was only 5 then. That was before Mickey started getting into his own real fights at school. He tattooed his own fingers when he was 13. FUCK U-UP, one letter on each finger, ignoring his thumbs. Most of what Ian knew about Mickey was from what other kids had said about school, they were always talking behind his back about the dirty Milkovich kid. Never to his face, they were too scared for that. Pussies. Ian didn’t judge, more than once he had to show up to school dirty before Fiona started taking care of the family unit. Mickey was a thug…and a bully. Ian's own impressions of him weren't fantastic. But Ian didn’t hate him, he knew Mickey had to be that way to survive. It was not however necessary for him to be that way towards Kash and Ian wouldn’t stand for it. 

That morning when Ian stood in Mickey’s room, he paused for a moment and looked at the slightly older boy sprawled out on his bed, sleeping. Vulnerable. He was well built, muscular. Solid. Ian bit his lip, and leaned over to tap Mickey on the back with the tire iron, hard. Mickey seemed genuinely surprised to see him there once he turned anf focused on the intruder in his room. Ian was initially surprised how easily Mickey agreed to give back the gun and should have expected his surprise attack. They fought hard back and forth, but Mickey overall was stronger than Ian at this point and eventually threw him back first onto the bed and then quickly jumped him to pin him down. Ian felt the tire iron ripped from his grasp and he knew he would pay dearly under Mickey’s angry hand for crossing him. He slowly opened his eyes to peer up at Mickey, before he most likely lost his eyesight. 

Mickey was crouched over him, chest heaving, nostrils flared with anger. But there was something else there too. Those stunning blue eyes were staring into Ian’s own like they were seeing something for the first time. Ian heard the clink of the tire iron being dropped and his mouth opened in shock. Mickey suddenly lurched backwards and began pulling off his tank top. The thought “he’s gay?!” only flashed in Ian’s mind for a moment. Ian struggled out from under him and began to eagerly pull off his own clothes, gone from his mind was the fear of death that had been there only moments before. His eyes lingered on Mickey’s shirtless body while Mickey helped him yank off his own clothes with a desperation Ian had never seen in Kash. Mickey’s smooth body curved and when he pulled down his pants Ian bit his lip looking at Mickey’s strong V lines. Mickey quickly got under the covers so Ian only had seconds to look before he joined Mickey. No words were exchanged, Mickey just turned and offered himself to Ian, still panting from their fight, and the current heat of the situation. Ian didn’t need a moment of encouragement, he eagerly grabbed Mickey’s hips and went for it. This was nothing like Ian had experienced before, it was like they fit together perfectly and he could feel Mickey’s electric intensity arching into his own. 

From that very first time after Terry left their room and both boys felt safe again, Ian wanted to kiss Mickey. To feel his mouth pressed against the one that so often yelled explicit and threatening things, feel the actual softness of it. He was surprised by how vehemently Mickey turned that down, and a little disappointed.


End file.
